In the case of chain wheels which are known from practical applications, each damping rim has a cylindrical circumferential extension, with the radial position of the circumference of the damping rim being adapted to the engagement depth of the chain into the chain wheel in such a manner that the straps or side bars of the chains deform the damping rims upon engagement of said chain so as to dampen the energy transmitted upon impact of the chain wheel for silencing purposes and for wear reduction. The damping rims are subject to relatively rapid wear so that the silencing of running noise and the reduction of wear can only be achieved over a short service life. Furthermore, it has been suggested in practice that the surface contour of the damping rim should be uneaten with a symmetrical profile and the profile elevations should be exactly aligned either with the centers of the tooth spaces or with the tooth crests. These measures are also not helpful to a damping action and wear reduction over a long service life. One, of the reasons are presumably abrupt deformations that are harmful to the elastic material of the damping rims, as well as circumferential displacements between the impact points of the chain rolls in the chain wheel and the overlap contacts between the straps and the profile elevations.